


Afterlife

by jageunjaeang6661



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jageunjaeang6661/pseuds/jageunjaeang6661
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt died and keeps coming back to Zacky, to keep a promise he made to the rhythm...Zacky thinks he's going crazy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Haunted 1

**Author's Note:**

> so I wrote this a while back, on a Blackberry, lol I had it posted on Adult Fan Fiction, and have now transferred it here, I hope you enjoy!  
> it is unfinished, I'm hoping to continue work on it soon.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Zacky sat back on the couch, fidgetting with his phone, glancing around the room sadly. He jumped suddenly when his phone rang in his hand then sighed, lifting it to his ear. "Hello?" He answered weakly.

"Hey Zee, I'll be over in like ten minutes, I'm gonna grab some stuff from the store first," Brian's voice flowed through the phone.

Zacky sighed some then nodded slightly. "Okay...see you soon," He murmured.

"You okay?" Brian asked, sounding a bit worried.

"...as good as I can be..." Zacky sighed, looking down to his lap.

"Sorry man...anyway...I'll be over soon," Brian told him before the line cut off.

Zacky bit his lip, glancing around the room again then laid down across the couch, deciding he should try to get some rest before Brian showed up.

Little over ten minutes later, Zacky woke to the sound of the door closing. He looked up and looked over to the door, sitting up when he didn't see anything and looked around. "Brian?" He asked, pushing himself up from the couch and walked over to the door then looked around. "Brian?" He asked again, a bit louder, turning and headed for the kitchen, stopping dead when he saw a familiar figure.

The figure turned to face him, smiling.

Zacky's eyes widened a bit, staring in disbelief. "M-matt?" He asked shakily.

"Hey Zee," He replied, smiling a bit more.

"...it..can't be..." Zacky whispered shakily, bracing one hand on the doorframe.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked, moving over to Zacky, touching a cold hand to his cheek.

Zacky flinched slightly, staring up at him. "You...you're dead..." He whispered shakily.

"Zack...no, I'm not, I'm standing right here," Matt chuckled, lightly stroking his thumb over Zacky's cheek.

Zacky closed his eyes tightly, hearing the door open.

"Zack?" came Brian's voice.

Zacky blinked his eyes open, gasping slightly when the figure was gone, staring into the space it had been.

"Zack?...you okay?" Brian asked, walking over to Zacky's side, gently touching his shoulder.

Zacky flinched slightly, blinking then looked to Brian. "...what?" He replied.

"You okay?" Brian asked again, looking him over.

Zacky looked into the kitchen, searching the room a moment then looked back to Brian. "Uhm...yeah...I'm okay..." He replied.

"Sure?" Brian asked, looking him over.

Zacky nodded. "Yeah, i'm fine," He murmured then looked to the bag Brian had. "What'd you get?" He asked.

"Just some stuff for dinner, and some movies and beer for later," Brian replied, smiling some to him.

Zacky nodded again and smiled slightly. "Thanks Brian, you're a good friend," He murmured.

Brian nodded and patted his shoulder gently. "What? You expect me to just let you sit here and suffer? It's my job to take care of you," He replied softly, walking into the kitchen to get their dinner started.

Zacky laughed slightly then nodded and sighed some, watching him. "Hey, are you certified to cook? I don't want you burning down the house," He murmured.

"See? I already got ya makin' jokes," Brian laughed, looking back to him.

"No joke, last time you cooked you set the stove on fire," Zacky murmured, smiling some to him.

"Counts as a joke, you're making fun of me," Brian stated amusedly, starting to take out the stuff he got for dinner. "And I promise I won't start a fire, I swear i'm making something that won't spontaniously combust," He added.

Zacky rolled his eyes and laughed a bit. "I'll get the fire extinguisher just in case," He replied, turning to head upstairs.


	2. Reminissions 1

Zacky giggled, struggling a bit as Matt swung around with him over his shoulder.

Matt laughed, holding onto him tightly. "Say it and i'll put you down!" He exclaimed amusedly.

"Okay okay!" Zacky giggled, trying to look at him. "You're right! You win! Put me down! I'm getting dizzy!" He laughed.

Matt snickered, stopping unsteadily and carefully put him down, wrapping his arms around Zacky's waist, smiling widely to him.

Zacky smiled up to him, draping his arms over Matt's shoulders. "I love you, it's perfect," He stated happily.

"I knew you'd love it," Matt smiled, kissing Zacky's forehead. "Shall we celebrate finally moving in together?" He asked.

"What did you have in mind?" Zacky asked in return, smiling more up to him.

"I was thinking some wine, and those silk sheets Jimmy gave us for christmas," Matt replied, leaning down and pecked his lips.

"Mm...that sounds perfect," Zacky smiled, kissing him back, holding onto him. "I'll get the wine, you put the sheets on?" He offered.

Matt nodded and smiled a bit more. "Perfect," He murmured, kissing him again then pulled back, lifting a hand and gently brushed some hair from Zacky's face.

Zacky smiled, leaning into his touch, sighing happily. "I love you, Matt, so much, i'm happy we finally did this." He murmured.

Matt nodded again, watching him lovingly. "Me too baby, i love you too," He replied softly, gently kissing his forehead then let go of him.

Zacky smiled happily up to him, stepping back slightly. "Be back soon," He murmured.

"Miss you already," Matt replied, smiling back to him.

Zacky giggled and smiled a bit more, leaning up and kissed his cheek then turned to leave. "Love you, be home soon," He stated happily.

Matt chuckled and smiled to him. "Hurry back, babe," He replied.

Zacky nodded, grabbing his keys and blew Matt a kiss then walked out.

Matt smiled, staring after him a moment then headed upstairs to put the sheets on the bed.

 

Zacky returned almost an hour later, carrying in the wine he'd gotten. "I'm home!" He called.

"Upstairs!" Matt called back from their bedroom.

Zacky smiled, walking to the kitchen and got a couple wine glasses then carried then and the bottle upstairs.

Matt looked up when he heard the door open and smiled. "Get something good?" He asked cheerfully.

Zacky smiled happily to him, walking over to him. "Only the best," He replied, leaning up and pecked his lips.

"Oh good," Matt smiled, kissing him back then took the glasses and the wine, moving over to the dresser to pour them each a glass.

Zacky moved over and sat on the edge of the bed, crossing his legs and leaned back on his hands. "Didn't miss me too much did you?" He mused.

"Ah, not too bad, almost had to start without you though," Matt mused, carrying the glasses back over, handing one to his lover.

Zacky giggled softly, taking the glass. "Thanks baby," He mused, "Glad you didn't."

Matt chuckled and sat next to him, clinking their glass together. "To forever?" He asked.

"To forever," Zacky agreed then took a sip from his glass.

"I love you, baby," Matt stated once he swallowed his own sip, leaning over and gently kissed Zacky's lips.

Zacky smiled and kissed him back softly. "I love you too, Matty," He replied happily.


	3. Haunted 2

Zacky sighed, sitting downtairs in the basement, taking a drink from his beer before he set it aside and picked his guitar back up, running his fingers lightly over the frets.

Brian groaned some in his sleep, having passed out halfway through the second movie.

Zacky bit his lip slightly as he started to play an old song he'd written a few years back with his...with Matt. He closed his eyes as he played, letting the lyrics run like a movie behind his eyelids. He sighed, blinking his eyes open and stopped playing a minute later, some tears coming to his eyes.

"What,s wrong angel?" came the soft familiar voice.

Zacky jumped and looked at the figure kneeling in front of him. "...M-matt?" He whispered shakily.

"Of course," Matt replied quietly, watching him. "Are you okay love?" He asked.

Zacky inhaled shakily, staring at him, a tear falling down his cheek.

Matt reached up and gently wiped the tear away.

Zacky flinched slightly at the touch, closing his eyes then blinked them open again. "...what's going on..." He whispered.

"What do you mean, baby?"

Zacky shook his head, closing his eyes again, the guitar falling from his grasp.

Upstairs, Brian jerked awake at the sound and looked around quickly. "Zack?!" He called when he didn't see his friend.

Zacky blinked his eyes open and watched his lover's figure fade away. "Down..." He choked then shook his head. "Downstairs!" He called shakily.

Brian jumped up and ran downstairs, looking to Zacky worriedly. "Are you okay? What happened?" He asked worriedly.

Zacky looked over to Brian then nodded. "Y-yeah...I'm fine," He replied, wiping his eyes.

"Sure?" Brian asked, walking over and sat next to him.

Zacky nodded, sighing heavily. "Yeah...don't worry," He murmured, leaning down to pick up the guitar.

Brian sighed, reaching over and took the guitar from him, setting it aside. "Dude...I know you're going through a lot...if you need, or want, to talk, I'm here," He murmured.

Zacky sighed again, staring down a moment then looked to Brian. "I don't have anything to say...you already know what's in my head.." He replied, sitting up.

Brian nodded, watching him. "I know, but...you need to talk about things...it'll help, I promise," He murmured.

Zacky shook his head, looking down. "...don't make a promise..you can't keep.." He whispered, mostly to himself.

"What do you mean, Zee?" Brian asked softly, looking him over.

Zacky shook his head again then stood. "I'm going to bed," He sighed.

Brian nodded, watching him. "Okay..." He murmured.

Zacky walked upstairs and headed for his bedroom, chewing on his lip.


	4. Reminissions 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is pretty short, when I originally wrote it there wasn't much to be said in this one,

Zacky looked up from his book when he heard the front door close and smiled. "Have a good day?" He asked, pulling his glasses off.

Matt walked over to him and leaned down, pecking his lips. "Could've been better," He replied, sitting next to him.

"What happened?" Zacky asked curiously, setting his book and glasses aside then turned to his lover.

"Ah...they just wanted to chew my ass about the date for when we're going to start on the new record and all that shit," Matt replied, sighing a bit heavily.

"I'm sorry," Zacky pouted, leaning over and kissed his cheek. "You okay?" He asked softly.

Matt nodded, wrapping his arms around his love. "Yeah, I'll be alright," He replied, pulling Zack close, "I just wanna lay down with you a bit."

Zacky smiled and nodded. "Here?" He asked.

Matt nodded, pulling Zacky with him as he laid down.

Zacky smiled a bit more, gently kissing his chest and curled up to him, wrapping his arms around Matt's broad chest. "I love you," He whispered.

Matt smiled some and kissed the top of Zacky's head. "Love you too, angel," He replied softly then laid back, holding Zacky close as he started to doze off.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+


	5. Haunted 3

Zacky woke a few hours later, rubbing his eyes then turned over onto his side, sighing heavily then jumped when he felt an arm wrap around him. "B-brian?" He asked.

There was the sound of shuffling before the arm tightened around him. "Go back to sleep, angel," A velvety voice replied.

Zacky turned back over then gasped at the sight he saw. "Matt..." He breathed.

He looked up to Zacky and gave him a quizzical look. "Of course, babe, who else?" He replied.

"W-what're you doing here?" Zacky asked quietly.

Matt raised a brow, leaning up on his elbow. "Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"...you shouldn't be here...I must be dreaming..." Zacky breathed, covering his face with his hands.

"Baby...we live together..." Matt whispered silkily, "...maybe you should see a doctor..."

Zacky shook his head, looking back to him. "...no..they'll make you fade away forever..." He whispered.

"What do you mean, angel?" Matt asked, brushing his cold fingertips over Zacky's cheek.

Zacky shivered slightly, closing his eyes then looked back to him. "...I miss you so much..." He whispered shakily, tears forming in his eyes.

"..I haven't gone anywhere.." Matt whispered.

"Matt...please..." Zacky sighed, staring at him. "...y..you died..." He whispered, choking on his breath slightly, "At...a concert.."

"I'm right here, Zee...I don't know what you're talking about..." Matt whispered, shaking his head.

"W-we were all there..." Zacky whispered shakily.

"I'm sorry, angel," Matt murmured, watching him, leaning over and touched his lips to Zacky's.

Zacky whimpered at the cold touch, closing his eyes, shivering slightly as the coldness disappeared. He blinked his eyes open then gasped when Matt was gone, yet again


	6. Reminissions 3

Zacky squeezed through the crowd of the club, carrying two large glasses in his hands, smiling happily as he came up to Matt. "Here ya go," He chirped.

Matt smiled, turning to him and took one of the glasses. "Thanks babe," He replied, leaning over and kissed his cheek.

Zacky smiled a bit more to him then looked over to the other three, taking a drink from his own glass. "So what'd I miss?" He mused, looking back to Matt.

"Not a whole lot, Jimmy and Brian taking shots and thumb wrestling," Matt chuckled, wrapping an arm around Zacky's shoulders.

Zacky giggled and rolled his eyes then smiled. "Just like them," He mused.

Matt nodded and laughed, pulling Zacky closer to him, leaning over and pressed his lips to Zacky's ear. "Want to get out of here?" He whispered.

Zacky shivered slightly then looked to him, nodding some. "Bus..or hotel?" He replied softly.

"Bus..they'll be busy here for a while.." Matt murmured, smiling to him then took Zack's drink and set it aside with his own.

Zacky bit his lip slightly against a smirk then took Matt's hand and turned to head out.

Matt smirked, grabbing Zacky around his waist and picked him up, walking out of the club.

Zacky giggled, wrapping his arms around Matt's shoulders tightly.

"I'm so glad we're parked close by," Matt mused, looking to Zacky, walking across the lot to their bus.

"Mmm...me too," Zacky replied, leaning in and nipped at Matt's ear lobe.

Matt shivered and smirked, carrying Zacky onto the bus then to the back room, gently laying him on the couch before turning to lock the door.

Zacky bit his lip slightly, leaning up on his elbows, watching Matt.

Matt moved back over to Zack then crawled over him, slowly pushing his(z) shirt up and kissed over his skin.

Zacky shivered and gasped softly, laying back, enjoying Matt's attention.

Matt smiled against his skin, kissing up his chest lightly. "I love you so much," He murmured against his skin.

Zacky smiled, looking down to him. "I love you too," He replied softly.

Matt kissed his way up to Zacky's lips then kneeled up, smiling to his lover. "Help me out?" He murmured.

Zacky bit his lip slightly, reaching up, pushing Matt's shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the side. "God you're amazing..." He whispered.

Matt smiled, leaning down and pressed his lips to Zacky's, moving his hands down over his love's body.

Zacky gasped softly, kissing him back lovingly, shivering beneath Matt's touch.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Zacky arched his back sharply, moaning shakily, digging his nails into Matt's shoulder. "F-fuck..h-harder baby.." He whimpered.

Matt moaned lowly, thrusting harder into him, stroking him faster.

Zacky moaned louder, writhing harshly in pleasure beneath him.

"G-god Zee..." Matt moaned, dropping his head against Zacky's shoulder.

"C-close...so close.." Zacky moaned shakily, shivering roughly in pleasure.

Matt moaned, kissing at Zacky's neck. "C-cum for me baby..fuck.." He breathed against his neck.

Zacky shivered harder in pleasure, moaning louder, unable to hold back as he came hard over Matt's hand.

Matt moaned lowly against Zacky skin, thrusting into him a couple more times before he came roughly into him, digging his nails into Zacky's hip.

Zacky whimpered shakily, gripping Matt's shoulders tightly.

Matt lifted his head and pressed their lips together.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Zacky curled up to Matt, hold onto him tightly. "I love you so much," He murmured softly.

Matt smiled, holding Zacky close, leaning down and kissed his forehead. "I love you too, angel," He replied.

Zacky smiled, lightly tracing random patterns over Matt's skin, thinking to himself a moment.

Matt watched him, sighing softly. "What're you thinkin', babe?" He asked softly.

Zacky was silent a moment before he looked up to Matt. "Promise you'll never leave me," He murmured.

Matt raised a brow, turning some to look at him better. "Of course," He replied, "Where's this coming from?"

Zacky shook his head some and laid his head back on Matt's chest.

 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter for now, more to come!


End file.
